


Bottle Flu Blues

by butterflydreaming (chrysalisdreams)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/butterflydreaming
Summary: After a visit with Yuuko, Clow is under the weather.(With reference to xxxholic)





	Bottle Flu Blues

It was rare for Clow to be sick, and even rarer for him to be melancholy. But there he was, still in bed, and the room was still dark because he had left the curtains drawn over the windows. He sat up reluctantly when Yue led Keroberos into the room.

“See?” said Yue, sotto voce, to his counterpart. “What should we do?”

Keroberos jumped up onto the marshmallow-soft covers and curled up next to the sorcerer. Clow, though his gaze remained cloudy and distant, pulled both covers and one arm around his golden-furred creation. He was still wearing his clothes from the previous day, all but the slippers and the stiff outer coat. The smell of incense hovered around him. Keroberos pitched his voice as a soothing murmur. “Do you want something to eat?” he asked. “Something to drink?”

Clow barked a short, rueful laugh, and winced. His pale skin took a greenish cast. “I’ll get up and prepare something in a bit,” the magician said, rubbing his hand over his eyes and against his temples.

“I can get it for you,” offered Yue. He looked relieved to have something to do other than stand at the bedside with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Willow bark tea,” Clow answered, “and the Sweet, if you don’t mind.” Yue left quickly to get the Card and the remedy. Clow sank his head against the solid form of Keroberos. He sighed.

The lion’s voice grumbled gently across the closeness. “Maybe you could send Mirror next time,” he suggested caringly. “These trips take a lot out of you.”

“I couldn’t do that,” Clow mumbled.

Keroberos brought out his wings and wrapped one over his creator. He let Clow cuddle against him in silence and kept his questions to himself. He could tell that something was nagging at the sorcerer, something that had significantly affected Clow’s mood beyond feeling sick. Clow would reveal it if he wanted to, Keroberos thought, and if he didn’t want to, he wouldn’t.

Yue returned in the amount of time that it takes to boil water, carrying a steaming cup, a tray, and the Clow Deck. After a moment’s hesitation, he clambered up onto the bed himself. Awkwardly, he nestled in on Clow’s side opposite from Keroberos and presented cup and Cards to his maker in turn. Clow thanked him with a mournful smile.

“Maybe I should just drink it bitter,” sighed the sorcerer. He contemplated the Sweet Card, turning the rectangle of enchanted paperboard between his long fingers. “Activating her is going to hurt.” Yue gingerly fluffed up the feather pillows behind Clow’s back, attempting to make the magician more comfortable.

Clow stared into his mug at the dark, uninviting tea, a wickedly bitter but traditional cure for headache. He began to bring the remedy to his lips, then paused. He gave Yue a searching look, then directed the same look to Keroberos. “I’m not,” he started, a pained frown creasing his eyebrows, “actually ‘creepy’, am I?”

“Well…,” Keroberos hesitated to answer.

The sorcerer hung his aching head.

.x.

**Author's Note:**

> Topic: Cold Weather Cuddle  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 512 words  
> Genre: a pathetic attempt at the running tequila joke


End file.
